House Nin
''' The Noble House of Nin, '''or sometimes called the '''Nin Family, '''is one of the older great noble familys of Gielinor. Sometimes veiwed in a bad light due to past leaders, the family has struggled to make its return to a dominant power. '''The Current Family '''lives on Jatizso as a small noble house with ties to Avery Enterpises. The House is run by Arthur Nin, a desendent of Septeos. The Early Nin Family The Nin Family began with a Fremennik sailor known as Setnin Windstrider. He became famous for beong one of the first Fremenniks to sail to Daemonheim and back. Capitalizing on his success as a navigator and sea captain, Setnin took his family and ships south to start a trade business, leaving behind the Fremennimk ways. Upon arriving at Musa Point, he set up his trade shop and changed his name to Set Nin. His family members also adopted the sir name Nin. Thus the Nin Family was born. After many, many years, The Nin Family had become a power in the world. As one of the wealthiest Family’s they spread their power to all Kingdoms in some financial way. Set Nin did not live to see this high time in power, having died many years before. Rise of the Family and Leaders Artemis Nin Artemis Nin was the first recorded leader of the family after Set. He and his brothers Septeos and Arethor ran the business as a team, with Artemis as the leader. Artemis purchased Sinclair mansion and moved the family head quarters there.He married Nina and declared himself the Trade King, fashioning his family like a royal house. Little is known about the Nin of this time except they supplied and allied themselves with the Sicarius during the first Sicarius war. They were most famous for their part in the final battle where they turned on the Sicarius, helping the Longclaws and Rovins defeat them. Gabriel Nin Sometime later, Artemis died, paving the way for Gabriel Nin to take over the family. Gabriel and his sister Shauna began expanding the family beyond born-in members. Magical bloodings were common in this time making new members of the family without having births. Gabriel soon married aswell and had several children including Romulus Nin. At this time the Nin began to grow publicly and made friendships and alliances with other groups and nations. They made a Alliance with Lord Kullin Grace of Asgarnia who commanded a military regiment in Al Kharid. They worked with him for a time combating a plague before he was Kullin Grace was challenged by the Syvian Family. Coming to his aid the Nin helped defend Al Kharid against Eden Syvian but was ultimately defeated. Returning to Kandarin the Nin began to replace its casualties, until Gabriel went missing. Romulus Nin After weeks without Gabriel and all attempts to locate him failed, Romulus Nin took over the family. Originally viewed as week, Romulus proved himself against House Ryder in a series of feuds that ended with Ryder defeats. Capitalizing on his success he approached the Imperial Court of Ardougne. Working his way through the ranks he soon gained the title of Russia’s Hand. He worked at running Ardougne City while Russia ran the Empire, handling small matters. He made friends and helped establish the noble house of Arven. This eventually lead to tension with Russia as Russia did not want another Noble house in Kandarin and tried to exterminate them. Romulus left his service and was later killed by Saradomin extremists. Remus Nin MORE TO COME. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Families Category:Fremennik